The Host's new host
by ArrowMoon
Summary: Kengi and Amya Kitsune move into there grandparents shrine and transfer into the Ouran High School. With a mysterious past will their secrets be reveiled? Will tamaki ever grow up?... stupid question NO! and will the twins get two new toys? YES! Read and see ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hey thanks for choosing to read this, I don't have good grammar so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I'll try my best though.

Disclamer i do not own Ouran Host Club. Only my one OCs.

If you can please reveiw at the end of the chapters so i now this wasn't a waist of my life. Be cause aparently i do not have one.

* * *

Kengi Kitsune got up early and got dressed. He put on a uniform for school and went to wake up his twin sister. He met his grandmother in the hall. She gave him a smile and reminded him and his sister to visit the shrine and pray for luck. Kengi nodded and swept his light red bangs out of his eyes. Suddenly his sister's door opened and a girl about an inch shorter than his Five foot seven, ran out wearing the same school uniform and a messenger bag. Kengi caught his sister's arm before she tripped over his shoes.

"Morning, Amya, we're not late don't worry. I set your alarm clock so you would be early. Remember we have to go to the school early and go get our classes." Kengi said. He had his gym bag on his shoulder.

"Thanks" Kengi's look-alike sister yawned as she inserted a secret heel to her shoes so she looked an inch taller. They went to the shrine that stood in front of their house and met up with their grandfather before heading to school.

"My grandchildren you are entering the world of an adult hood. High School is an important step. The gods have smiled upon me and your grandmother by giving us not one grandchild but two. I only wish your parents could see you now. Tonight your training starts as priests and priestess of this shrine. As the weather shows, the gods approve of that too. "Their grandfather told the twins as he gestured to the sky. He put a hand on their heads and said, "May your day have luck, May you learn more every day, may you make friends, and have fun at school today." He lifted his hands, gave them a wink and their lunches before sending them off.

The twins walked down the long twisty path that led to the rest of town. They past some of the elderly couple with flyers who were heading toward the shrine. One couple wave to them as they walked past. The saw flyers on street poles telling of the spirit festival that was happening later in the day along with the ceremony that would happen for them later that night.

"Do you think the principal will greet us?" Amya asked as she turned around and walked backwards. They turned a corner and the school was in sight. Ouran academy for the super-rich. Kengi and Amya held hands as they went through the gate. They could tell they were in the right place when three limo's pulled up. And four students climbed out after their butlers opened the door for them. Two of them were girls in the girl's school uniform, banana yellow dresses with a small brown tie bow in the front.

The Kitsune Twins watched the two girls go in as the butler of the third Limo's driver got out and opened the door. A pair of identical boys stepped out. The only difference between them was how their hair parted. Kengi and Amya were walking away as the brothers noticed them. The twin boys caught up just as they entered the main building.

"Kengi where's the map? You told me that you got one in your bag." Amya said stopping and turning to watch her brother rummage through his bag.

"Hey, you two are new aren't you" The twin boys said at the same time. The Kitsune twins jumped and turned around.

"Yes, we are." The Kitsune twins said at the same time.

"We'll take you to the office, I'm Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru. We are the Hatachiin twins." One of the boys said.

"We'll take you to the office." the other twin said as he hung off his brother with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Thanks but we're in no rush..." Kengi said.

"We can find our own way..." Amya finished a little nervous. She gave her brother the let's get out of here look and got the same look back. They started to walk away when the Hatachiin twins each grabbed a twin's arm and started dragging them away. The Hatachiin twins ended up dragging them all the way to the Headmaster's office which was two floors above them.

The Kitsune twins knocked on the door nervously about meeting the headmaster of the school. They heard the command to enter just as the door opened and a student with blond hair and grayish blue eyes stepped out. He looked back and said, "The new students are here, father."

The boy opened the door wider and said, "Welcome to Ouran high Academy. Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

"We were just helping out the new students, find the headmaster's office. We're going to the club now. See you two later." The left twin said as the two turned around and walked away. The blond boy motioned for Amya and Kengii to come in. Behind a desk sat an elderly gentlemen that looked like the blond boy.

"Welcome to Ouran High Academy, we are glad to have you here. Mr. and Miss Kitsune." said the man.

"Thank you for having us here!" Amya said, she and Kengi bowed deeply from the hips up.

"We are glad to have you. I have your classes here. Though I'm surprised only a few of them are your level of learning most of these classes on your lists are second year classes at least. Yet you're records show that you've already taken most the first year classes. I hope you two can keep up with them and your athletics."

"Yes sir, Amya and I took a lot of summer courses in our last school."

"Someone will help you to your home room because of your special circumstances we could not have a normal student guiding you around so you, so I asked two seniors to help you find your way around for the first day." Mr. Suou said handing each twin a piece of paper with their classes on it.

"Thank you sir." Kengi said bowing his head in respect. Then a knock on the door came, Mr. Suou bid them in. A tall young man and a boy who looked like he should be in middle school walked in.

"Thank you for coming Morinozuka and Haninozuka. This is Kengii and Amya Kitsune. They transferred here on on scholar ships. Will you show them around just for today?"

"Sure, Mr. Suou, Mori and I can do that. Hi, I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey. And this is Morinozuka Takashi, Mori for short."

"Nice to meet. You know our names already. Thank you Headmaster." Amya said bowing her head. The bell rang and the headmaster sent them on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone thanks for the reading the first chapter Here's #2!

I do not own OHC or any or the characters only my oc's.

I have bad grammar skills so... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Enjoy! =D

* * *

The Kitsune twins got to their home room just as the bell rang for class to start. Mori and Honey promised they would be back to guide them to their next classes or at least honey did, Mori only gave the briefest of nods. The teacher had them stand in front of the class.

"Class we have two new students starting today. This is Kengi and Amya Kitsune please make them feel welcome." The teacher introduced them.

"Which one is which?" A girl asked near the back.

"I'm Amya. It's nice to meet you." Amya said.

"I'm Kengi. It's a pleasure." Kengi said bowing slightly. Some of the girls in the class turned red and sighed. After they found their seats the class president welcomed them and announced that in two days there would be a school wide physical exam. The twins looked at each other and rolled their eyes in distaste. Soon enough there were whispers of them, they were told to go up to the front of the class room and say something about themselves but they shook their heads and said together, "That would be no fun a good mystery is hard to come by these days." The bell rang and they were one of the last ones to leave. Their next class was a second year class of science. When the got to the door of the class room Honey looked in and squealed a bit with excitement and ran in. The Kitsune twins walked in and saw honey hugging a boy who looked like a girl.

"Hahru-kun nice to see you again how was your break? Mori's here too. We're doing some favors for Tama-kun and the head master." Honey said hugging the girly boy, "Mya-Chan Kengi-kun come meet Hahru-kun."

Kengi and Amya walked over nervously.

"Hello, we're Amya and Kengi Kitsune. It's good to meet you sempi."

"Sempi? Aren't you second years?" Hariri asked

"No we're first year students but we took a lot of first year classes during summer so most our classes are advanced. I'm taking third year business class after this and Kengi takes a third year culture class next." ,Amya explained she looked at her brother and gave him the "I'm not the only one look". He gave the "what do you mean look" which she crossed her arms over her board flat chest. Kengi choked on a laugh as he caught what his sister was saying.

"Oh that's cool." Haruhi said.

"We are going be late for host club can you tell Kyoya for us." Honey asked

"Excuse me sempies," Kengi asked.

"What is a host club?" Amya asked. Both older students went silent.

"Well um..." Haruhi said thinking.

"We'll take you there after school it'll be fun." Honey said cheerfully. He hugged Haruhi one more time before leaving the class room as the bell rang. Once again the teacher asked Kengi and Amya to introduce themselves. They did and sat down. A lot of the students talked as Amya said, "It's a pleasure in class with all of you sempies," The teacher asked them to sit down next to Haruhi.

At the end of class as promised Honey and Mori were waiting. Honey took Amya to next class while took Kengi to his. Each twin looked back till they turned opposite corners. Honey kept on talking keeping Amya occupied while Mori's silent attitude didn't help Kengi's worried state.

"Do you think Amya will be okay by herself? I hope nothing happens to here..." Kengi said. Mori said nothing but looked back with the same indifferent face on as he wore all day,

"What if she falls down the stairs or the other boys are mean to here?" Kengi continued sounding more worried. Mori looked at him and sighed.

"Don't worry Honey can take care of her let's get you to class." Mori said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile Amya just entered her business class.

"Honey what are you doing here," said a smooth yet chilly voice. Amya turned around and a tall cool looking boy stood a yard away from here wearing glasses and a school uniform.

"Kyoya, I'm showing Amya-Chan to her classes. Amya-Chan, This is Kyoya, he's the vice president of the Host club," Honey introduced.

"It's nice to meet you sempi. I hope we can learn a lot together." Amya said as she gave a small bow.

"Yes, I know of you. Try your best is all I can say." Kyoya said just as the bell rang. Amya introduced herself to the class and sat down near the front. She put a pencil behind her ear to hold her hair away from her eyes as she used a pen to write her notes. Amya kept feeling a cold stare every so often. Soon the bell rang and Honey was waiting for her to come out. She got to the door and finally noticed that Kyoya was studding her. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Come on its lunch time!" Honey said happy. He led Amya to the lunch room where she met up with her brother.

"Amya! Are you hurt? Were your classmate's mean to you? Did the teacher hate you? Are you feeling well?" Kengi asked worried.

"I'm fine, the students were nice and the teachers don't hate me? Are you okay?" Amya asked feeling her brother's forehead.

"I'm fine I was just worried about you." Kengi said hugging his sister.

"Oh so you have our lunch period." sounded two familiar voices. The Kitsune twins turned around and saw Koaru and Hikaru walking toward them with trays of fancy expensive food, Haruhi was between them The Kitsune twins rolled their eyes and got out there lunches. They sat at a table together, Honey and Mori sat on each side of Amya and Kengi while the Hatachkiin twins sat facing them with Haruhi between them.

"So are you two coming to the Host club after school?" The twins asked.

"We have practice." both Kitsune twins said at the same time. the Hatachiin twins put their elbows on the table and but their heads in their hands looking at the twins across from them, daring them to give them some dirt on them as they said, "Like what?"

"That's our secret," Amya said giving her own predatory look,

"And your mystery, to solve Sherlock," Kengi said giving the same look. Hikaru and Kaoru didn't look away as silent words past between the two twins.

The bell rang and Honey led the twins to their next class whitch by some unseen fortune was the same class as the twins. The teacher made the twins sit together as study partners. They didn't talk to each other but kept sending messages to each other by looks and unspoken words.

As the last class let out Mori took Kengi to the Kendo club and Honey took Amya to the Karate club.

* * *

AMYA

All the karate club members were waiting to welcome their newest member. When they saw Honey they freaked and started asking training tips. The karate club were mostly boy and most of them taller that Amya. She felt cramped and smashed into a small area as the member of the karate club crammed in. The president of the club blew a whistled and shouted at the others to give Honey and Amya some air. The captain paired Amya up with a class mate in her home room for the sparing matches. Honey watched from the side lines, answering questions when he was asked.

When it was Amya's turn to show her stuff on the mat she started smoothly. Amya nailed her sparring partner in three seconds flat the first time with a quit jab to the chest the next time she tripped her partner then kick in the stomach. The third time was a stadium out. It was over within a minute. She spared three more times each a level higher than the one before and still Amya beat her partner. Honey got up from his seat then and volunteered.

Amya hesitated as she sized up Honey. She missed the go mark a second to late before Honey was on here. He had her on the ground with in a second the first time. The second time it took about a minute. Amya started losing confidence as she saw the look inside honeys eyes. She tried to ignore it but it was hard she fought though it and managed to hit honey in the chest once. The next point went to honey in the end.

"Your Great Amya-Chan!" Honey said helping her up, "You need to focus a little more, and not get so tense when you're losing. Now come on we have cake to eat at the host club!" Honey dragged Amya out of the room even before Amya was able to get changed.

* * *

Kengi

Kengi was almost hit unconscious by the captain of the kendo team when he entered the kendo club room. He herd the whoosh of air as he dodge a bamboo sword used for practices. Kengi hit a wall and rolled pushing off the wall as he unzipped his own bamboo sword and parried the next blow.

"What the hell! You could have knocked me out!" Kengi said. The captain of the kendo team but down his practice sword.

"Welcome to the kendo club commoner, I expected you to have quick reflexes. James you owe me six hundred thousand yen." The captain said to another boy who was getting out his wallet. Kengi rolled his eyes and thought to himself, dam rich kids.

"Mori sempi it's good to see you." one of the club members said. Mori looked but didn't say anything. The rest of the practice was normal. At the end of the practice Mori led the way to music room three.

* * *

Normal POV

Mori and Kengi and Honey and Amya got to the door at the same time. Honey jumped in front of them and opened the door. A bright light and rose petals. A collective welcome was sounded as the shadow of five boys became clearer. There stood haruhi Tamika the twins and Kyoya.

"Miss Kitsune I didn't believe you would come to the host club. You are fairly interesting though and this must be your brother Kengi Kitsune. He may have host material." Kyoya said coolly.

"Hey honey," the Hatachiin twins said, "we've been waiting for an hour."

"Sorry the Kitsune twins had practice."

"Ah a beautiful princess," Tamaki said coming to them with a princely elegance. Kengi stepped in front of Amya.

"Leave my sister alone you perverted creep." Kengi said darkly almost beating Kyoya at a death glare. Tamika went to hi is emo corner. The twins were rolling on the ground laughing.

"Sorry about Tamaki he can't help himself some times," Haruhi said rolling his eyes, "Honey says Kengi has the potential to be a host."

"Yes Kengi Kitsune show us what if you can handle being a gentle men. And a host!" Tamaki said rebounding out of hi is emo corner.

"Um what?" The Kitsune twins said confused.

"Renge can be out test subject! Hey Renge" the twins said. Suddenly there was a loud banging and a girl started to rise from the floor.

"Renge we need you to give this young gentlemen a test drive." Tamika said motioning to the Kitsune twins.

"Come on, well entertain you as your brother is tested." The twins said as they snuck up behind Amya and grabbed her. They dragged her to a pink couch and started telling her stories of each other at some point the twins got all lovey dovey on each other making Amya blush. When the twins noticed they both teased her a bit. Koaru turned pink too as Amya turned her face away.

"What am I supposed to do again?" Kengi asked nervous he kept looking over to Amya.

"Pay attention. You're supposed to be a host. A gentle men and have fun you know act." Renge said, "Here's a suggestion. You're a priest and supper cool but you have an inner worrying side about how others see you and your company. You have a soft side for your sister but for other boys you are cold to because you are afraid they will hurt her."

Kengi looked at her blankly for a second shook his head and stood up. Then said, "Greetings, young um... lady? I see the spirits are treating you well by how you're shining today?"

"Try addressing the girl you're hosting as a princess. Try it again. A young lady walks to your table." Tamaki ordered watching.

"Good after noon princess, you are looking well today."

"Oh, thank you Kengi how are you doing?"

"I am doing just fine now that you are here... princess. THAT'S IT! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU EVIL CATS FROM THE UNDERWORLD!" Kengi said standing up as he had glanced to see Kaoru or was it Hikaru try to put a hand behind Amya's back. The Hatachiin twins moved away from Amya as Kengi got up and walked over a predator killing look in his eyes.

"Relax we weren't doing anything." The left twin said.

"Yeah they were telling me a story about a cat they brought home one day." Amya said.

"Could it be that you're jealous that your sister were getting our attention." Kaoru said sneaking up and hugging Kengi from behind, "How do you feel when I hold you like this and whisper in your ear that everything is okay?" Kaoru said whispering into Kengi's ear softly. Kengi turned red and started stuttering.

"I... I... I don't like that I'm not like tha... that!" Kengi stuttered.

"Are you sure? You seem to be blushing a lot. Your sweet sister also blushes. See?" Hikaru said scooting closer to Amya and brushing a small piece of hair out of Amya's eyes. Amya blushed and scooted away a bit but said nothing. A clock sounded and everyone looked at it. It struck four thirty.

"Oh no!" Both Amya and Kengi said at the same time.

"We have to go." Amya said grabbing her bag quickly.

"Our grandparents are waiting for us! We have to go now. Kengi said grabbing his own bag. Witch was sitting on some fancy vase. The vase started to tip from side to side on its table. The twins ran out slamming the door. The vase tripped of its table and crashed to the ground making the host club jump at the sound.

"Hey wasn't that the ancient Greece Caesar Vase the Club was going to sell for sixteen million yen?" Honey asked.

"Yeah I was," Hikaru said.

"And the Kitsune twins broke it by rushing out of here." Kaoru said.

"What should we do Tamaki?" Kyoya said pushing his glasses to his eyes.

"I have this strange sense of daja-vu. Well any way from this moment on Kengi and Amya are our new Host club dogs. I mean our errand boy and girl till the Kitsune twins pay back their sixteen million yen debt." Tamaki said.

"I have both their files here. Kengi Kitsune and Amya Kitsune. No criminal records, parents divorced then their father died in a car crash. They live with their grandparents at the shrine about a mile from the school. Both have sports and academic Scholarships. Their Grades the best in their class. Everything is same but their classes and the sports they play and... What?" Kyoya said wide eyed.

"Kyoya what wrong?" Tamaki asked.

"Notice the size of these files." Kyoya held up the two file each with one of the Kitsune names on it. Kyoya turned it sideways.

"Do you notice how Kengi's file is a third thicker than Amya's? This means that I'm missing data on Amya. This should contain all her records from the hospital that she was born in to the day she entered here but almost six years of information is missing from Amya's folder. There is a police report but it's sealed by officials that are far superior to me. Opening that police file would have me arrested." Kyoya explained.

"That makes us more curious about the Kitsune twins." The twins wined.

"Hey look at this. It's a flyer to the Shrine near here, There's a festival tonight and there seems an event tonight..." Haruhi said looking at the flyer.

"How about we give the Kitsune twins a visit." Tamaki said grabbing the flyer.

"It starts in two hours so everyone go home and change into your commoner cloths then meet back here to ride to the festival together." Tamaki said reading the flyer.

"Yes boss" The twins say as they leave the music room. The others left quickly too to go home and change.

Thanks for reading the second chapter! Please reveiw if you like it or hate it. and any opinions


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for reading so far. Here is another chapter.

Disclamer. I do not own OHC.

I have bad grammar skills so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

Amya and Kengi came home and hurried to help the crews set up for the festival. When there was fifteen minutes left before the festival, their grandparents called them into the house and helped them change into traditional purifying robes. Kengi had white robes with his hair put up in a small short pony tail. Amya wore black robes her hair also in a pony-tail but longer than Kengi's.

"You must pray before the shrine for an hour and a half as the festival goes on." Their grandmother explained to them.

"To show the spirits that you are worthy to serve them. You may not talk at all during the festival. For you are showing respect to the spirit and honoring their gifts by watching and listening to all around you." Their grandfather said as he got out two boxes.

"This is for you Kengi and Amya, these are prayer beads. Wear them on a wrist or around your neck when you are praying you hold them." Their grandmother said as the grandfather gave both a box. The Kitsune twins opened the boxes and placed the prayer beads on opposite hands. Kengi placed his on his right hand and Amya placed her on her left hand. They bowed their thanks as the grandparents got up and went to the door.

"It's time to open the festival. Come on kids." their grandmother said. The Kitsune twins got up at the same time and followed their grandparents out to the opening ceremony.

"I prey to the spirits and give thanks for all they have given us. May this festival bring feasts, may this festival bring peace, and may all of you make memories and have fun." Amya's and Kengi's grandfather said as he clapped hi is hands three times in prayer. Everyone went quiet for two minutes as the wind blew and the candles in the shrine flickered. It seemed as the spirits of the shrine were actually listening. Then the silence broke by the singing of a knighting gale and the howl of a dog the festival had begun.

Amya and Kitsune walked around and everyone greeted warmly .. They played catch a fish and ring toss with a few children. They had fun exploring the festival and performing prayers for those who asked. Soon it was time for them to go to the shrine and pray for their ceremony. They heard some familiar voices then.

"Sempi that's not how you play that game!" the Kitsune twins heard s Haruhi's voice. They hurried to the shrine to pray. There was already a crowd there. It opened up as the twins walked up to it. When they reached the shrine steps they saw two small pillows one white one black waiting for them. The twins looked up and was two knighting gales perched on the shrine. They looked down at the ground around them almost an impulse and saw two small brown mice. A dog barked loudly as a cat hissed in the back ground with the music playing. The Kitsune twins sat on the pillows and clapped their hands three times as they started to pray and meditate. Cleansing all their thoughts.

Meanwhile the host club...

The host club got there a little late. Tamaki tried to catch a fish with the paper-net but every time the net would break before he could scoop up the fish he wanted. The twins both got their face painted like cats and Honey was trying all the sweets in the festival. Haruhi was left standing with Kyoya in the middle of the festival.

"Haruhi come and show me how to beat this game. It's too hard!" Tamika complained. Haruhi sighed and got a paper-net as she showed Tamika for the fifth time that day how to catch a fish with a paper-net. Hikaru and Kaoru wondered over complaining they were hungry. That's when Honey came over and gave them all sweets to eat. Mori also had his face painted with red whites and browns it looked like he was wearing a mask of some kind spirit. Honey had found a shop that sold play bunny ears and had a pair on his head.

"Have you all forgotten that the reason we are here tonight is to find Amya and Kengi Kitsune and tell them of their debt to us?" Kyoya said as Tamaki bought a trinket form a seller.

"This where they live right?" Tamaki asked confident of the answer.

"Yes," Kyoya said pushing his glasses up on his nose again.

"Then they are bound to be here some were." Tamaki said not bothered at all.

"Why don't we ask around?" Haruhi said rolling her eyes.

"Good Idea Haruhi," Honey said as he went over to an elderly couple and in his sweetest voice said, "Excuse me, Could you tell me where I might find Amya and Kengi?"

"They are in front of the shrine praying and cleansing their minds for their ceremony. Though if you're looking to talk to them during the festival that would have been impossible." the elderly man said.

"Why is that?" Kyoya asked.

"Because today is Amya's and Kengi's apprentice ceremony to become a priest and priestess. They must watch and listen the signs of the spirits." The couple explained. A gong sounded somewhere near the temple.

"That's signals the festival is almost over and that the ceremony will soon start. You should head for the shrine. "The elderly couple said before leaving host club for the shrine. The host club followed.

The Kitsune twins

Amya and Kengi could hear the crowd gathering at the foot of the stair of the shrine. They didn't even have to look back to know that the host club mixed into the crowd for they were the loudest of all the others.

They heard their grandfather ring the gong again. It was time. Still they did not move but listened as the crowd got quiet. They closed their eyes and waited. They heard their grandparents waking up but their footsteps sounded strange as if each was carrying something precious.

"Spirits are the course of nature they fight each other for the upper hand. As a priest and priestess in training up must learn the skills that will calm the spirits and keep the evil ones away." Their grandfather said.

"Are you ready to be tested? To be worthy of such knowledge?" Their grandmother said.

"Yes." The Kitsune twins said softly but loud enough for every one could here...

"Then rise and face us," The grandparents said. The twins jumped to their feet and turned around with their eyes shut. They opened them slowly to the crowd. They saw the stunned faces of the host club. Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces had turned a very bright shade of red. The twins had looks of disbelief on their faces. They turned and faced their grandparents.

Their grandfather had two bamboo practice swords. He threw one of them to Kengi, "Defend yourself from me boy prove to me you can defend your self against a bad spirit If one ever shows itself to this shrine. It is your duty to protect this shrine for the good spirits that give all life." Their grandfather said. Kengi grabbed the sword and didn't have to wait long. Kengi's grandfather started attacking as soon as Kengi caught the sword.

The grandfather was fierce and attacked without hesitation but years of kendo trained and readied him for this. When his grandfather left an opening he took it and ended the fight with a bamboo sword tap to the chest.

"You pass" the grandfather said.

"Young one, a priestess also protects the shrine. We calm spirits and we help preys along with the priests. Show me if you are worthy of being a priestess." The grandmother said as she walked closer and closer to Amya. Amya waited. Her grandmother attacked with speed greater than an old woman should have.

"I prey to you great spirits that you sooth the restless spirits in the souls of people's hearts. May peace come to you as you grant this wish? May your anger be stated by Cleansing words and thoughts? I pray to you mighty spirit. Calm your anger." Amya said as she dodged most of her grandmother's attacks. She was hit a few times but still managed to stay standing. And Amya only struck once. Softly to the arm just after getting under her grandmothers defenses. Both fights were like elegant dances performed by expert dancers.

"You pass," Her grandmother said full of pride.

"Do you Amya and Kengi Kitsune promise to protect this shrine? Do you swear to up hold our shine even when it might fall? Do you swear to aid the spirits if they ever come to you?"

"We do." The Kitsune twins said.

"Then we are honored to be your teachers and to have you as apprentices." Their grandparents said together holding hands. The crowd which had been silent that whole time now started cheering. The looked in the crowd and saw the host club cheering too. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to still have their heads in the clouds. Soon every one left except the host club. Amya and Kengi gave each other the "oh crap" look and waited on the steps of the shrine as the host club walked up.

"Hey, Amya, Kengi we have to talk." Haruhi said she bowed her head and prayed a second before anyone else said anything.

"Do you remember the Vase that you had put your bags on when you were in the club?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, Renge told us to put them there." Kengi said

"Well you were in such a hurry that vase tipped off the table and shattered."

"I'm sorry, we'll pay you back." Amya said hoping it was only a few hundred yen.

"You better because that vase was sixteen million yen. We were going to sell it for funds for the host club." Kyoya said. Amya and Kengi looked at each other with disbelief.

"We know you can't pay for it all at once so we're here to cut you a deal. You two be our dogs for the rest of your high school years and we'll call it even. What do you too say, Hikaru, Kaoru? Looks like you have something on your minds." Tamaki said.

"You look very..." Kaoru started to say but Hikaru covered his mouth.

"What he means to say is that you two are going to look good in your maid and butler outfit we are designing." Hikaru said, "and you, Amya look..." This time Kaoru put his hand over Hikaru's mouth.

"I think I'm having a Daja-vu moment here. But I think I see the starting of true love."

"We are not in love!" The Koura and Hikaru shouted at Kyoya. The Kitsune twins looked at each other and blushed bright red. The host club took the Hatachiin twins home as the festival came to the close and the night wound down.

* * *

This is the end of this chapter thanks for reading please describe.


End file.
